This invention relates to electrical contacts.
Switches and relays, for example, may include electrical contacts to which connection is made and broken by contact bars that move back and forth to touch and not touch the respective contacts.
For some components the contact surface lies on a contact body that is welded perpendicularly to the main plane of a contact support. This orients the contact surface parallel to the contact bar.